Remote computing systems may enable users to access resources hosted by the remote computing systems. Servers on the remote computing systems can execute programs and transmit signals indicative of a user interface to clients that can connect by sending signals over a network conforming to a communication protocol such as the TCP/IP protocol. Each connecting client may be provided a session, i.e., an execution environment that includes a set of resources. Each client can transmit signals indicative of user input to the server and the server can apply the user input to the appropriate session. The clients may use protocols such as the Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) to connect to a server resource. Protocols such as RDP typically handle graphics, device traffic such as USB, printer keyboard and mouse and in addition, virtual channels for application between server and a client. The terminal server hosts client sessions which can be in hundreds in a typical server configuration.
Enabling remote connections to centralized desktops hosted in virtual machines is commonly used for centralized computing scenarios. Deployment of virtual desktops requires load balancing of host computers that host virtual machines, placement of virtual machines on the hosts, and properly orchestrating the startup, wake up, and preparation of virtual machines for receiving connections.